


Like the Letter

by bold_seer



Category: Death Note
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Games, Gen, Post-Canon, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bold_seer/pseuds/bold_seer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The finger puppets have served their purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the Letter

He isn’t, exactly, lonelier than before; that was never the issue.

Yet, Near notices the game lacks participants. The world around him is emptier, except for the necessary, immediate distractions. His toys.

Strictly speaking, the finger puppets have served their purpose. Apart from him, been out-played by someone else.

Everything connected: L and Kira’s rivalry. His own victory. Mello’s shaking threats. _Just wait, Near –_

His dolls are reminders that people have their use in relation to something else.

The identity he wins, next in line, is more than a letter.

A link in the chain, he's less than a person.


End file.
